


Still Here

by a_little_push



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_push/pseuds/a_little_push
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay there pal?”</p><p>“No” Bucky said, and his hands flexed tighter just for a second and Howard winced. “It was close this time”. Howard reached back, covering Bucky’s hands with his own. “I just needed—” he cut himself off but Howard was pretty sure he understood anyways.</p><p> </p><p>(or known as, I suck at writing summaries and this is Howard/Bucky smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

Howard had heard that the Howling Commandos had returned from their latest mission, Steve had already stopped by for a few seconds to say hello before going off to the debriefing with the Colonel. He wasn’t sure how long ago that had been though, just made a noise to let Steve know he heard him as he laid on his back underneath an engine he had been working on at the time. It had to be a few hours though, he thought, as he reached without looking to his side looking for his soldering gun.

So he didn’t hear the door open, or see it as he decided he should really look where he was reaching instead of risking hurting himself.

He did notice though when he felt a pair of hands grab his hips hard and he was pushed forward, body pinned between another and his workbench, an undignified squawk of a noise coming out of him. Howard started to reach for his wrench to hit whoever it was with, mind racing with how could have an attacker of any kind gotten all the way to his work rooms with Steve and the Commandos back?, when a hand at the end of a familiar jacket sleeve grabbed his.

A loud sigh of relief left his lips. “Good god man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he asked, tipping his head back to try and see Bucky’s face.

Bucky however didn’t answer him, leaning his forehead against Howard’s shoulder and his grip on his hip and hand were still on the just painful side of tight. He wiggled his fingers, which did get Bucky to let go of it but his hand just returned to his hip.

“You okay there pal?”

“No” Bucky said, and his hands flexed tighter just for a second and Howard winced. “It was close this time”. Howard reached back, covering Bucky’s hands with his own. “I just needed—” he cut himself off but Howard was pretty sure he understood anyways.

He huffed, tightening his own grip on one of Bucky’s hands until he felt his nails bite into skin and pulled, using his other hand to shove aside what he’d been working on without much regard for it. “Then come on Barnes.”

Not a comfort, not exactly, more a challenge.

There was a noise close enough to a growl to be called one and he was shoved forward again, one hand moving between his shoulder-blades and was pushing hard but he wasn’t fighting it, just let himself be pushed down until he had to move his hands to press them flat on the tabletop.

Hands stripped him of his suspenders and belt, both dropped without a care to the floor, shirt pulled free of his trousers and shoved up underneath his arms.

“Door?”

“Locked”

Then there was only the sound of fabric rustling, he could see Bucky’s jacket hit the ground beside them followed by his shirt and belt, the sound of his zipper. The hands were back on him, fingers found his own zipper and pulled it down, Howard hissing out a breath.

“Come on” he repeated as his trousers were yanked down and he only had time to pull one leg free before Bucky’s knee between them forced him to spread them.

“Come on” he repeated, voice catching on a groan in his throat as slick fingers (where the hell had he found something to use in here?) pressed into him, quick and rough but he just shifted his legs farther apart.

“ _Come on_ ” he repeated, pleading but he didn’t care, his own fingers scrambling across the tabletop for something to grab onto that wasn’t there as fingers were replaced with his prick, hard and hot.

Come on, see that I’m still alive, no one died today, we’re all still here.

He lost track of time after that again, forehead pressed against the cool metal table as Bucky leaned over him, hands on either side of him and the table was just too high that he had to stand on his toes and he almost lost his balance with each of Bucky’s thrusts. Had to turn his head at one point to bite at his forearm to muffle his moans, felt teeth on his shoulder. Bucky’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him and he bit down hard enough it hurt but holy god it felt good.

He lost it first, Bucky following him with a muffled shout after a few more hard thrusts, all but collapsing on top of him. For a moment he considered complaining but he was too busy recollecting his brain and breathing to worry about the weight.

It was reassuring anyways, the heaviness of him and feeling his chest move as he breathed against his back, reassuring him that the other was still alive too.


End file.
